Fashion Victim
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary A trio of fashion-obsessed criminals, the Fashionistas, seek to make off with Club Banana's newest fashion designs. Having allied with them to assist with their plan, Camille Leon also takes the opportunity to get revenge on Kim by framing her for the theft. With Ron currently putting up with Mr. Barkin, who also works at Smarty Mart, her last hope lies in Monique. Mission * Villains: Fashionistas, Camille Leon * Evil plot: sell stolen Club Banana designs * Kim's transportation: Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Mr. Barkin: Stoppable, quit your whining and give me a hand with our base camp. (handing Ron a high heel shoe) Here, use this trenching shovel to start our herb garden. Ron: Herb garden? Don't you need herbs for that, and a garden? Mr. Barkin: We'll harvest the soil from our socks. Ron: Uh, Mr. Barkin, you feeling okay? The crate's not getting to you, is it? Mr. Barkin: (freaking out) Of course not. (calmly) And why do you keep calling me that? Ron: Mr. Barkin? Mr. Barkin: He's Mr. Barkin. (pointing to the cow) Ron: Moo? ---- Monique: Two Kims? Which one is real? Ron: (pointing at Camille Léon) that one. I may not know where we are or what's going on, but I know my own girlfriend. The real Kim: No, Ron, you don't. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Screenshots 0396.jpg 13.jpg 2.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 333.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg Kim-meets-camile-oh-no.jpg The Fashonistas 2.jpg 14.jpg Barkin 01.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * The Fashion Police. This is a reference to the term used for people who criticizes other people's fashion style. In this episode the phrase is taken literally. Trivia * This is the first episode in which Monique has a direct involvement in one of Kim's missions. * Phill Lewis and Ashley Tisdale, who co-star in this episode, both star in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. * In this episode, we learn Mr. Barkin has worked at Smarty Mart for eighteen years, or since Ron and Kim were born. ** Actually, he says, "14 years this June," which would have been since Ron and Kim were in Preschool. Errors * In Trading Faces, Camille could nano-morph exactly into anyone, but in this episode she is unable to change the color of her skin and eyes. * When Monique is fighting Espadrille, before the camera focuses on the press, Kim looks exactly like Camille, but when it comes back, she looks normal again. * Near the end when Monique is handing Coco Banana back his designs she is wearing a purple top but when the camera faces Coco Banana her sleeves are a cream color and then when it pans out again she is wearing purple. Continuity * The music when Kim in her battlesuit fought Shego in So the Drama was played in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Fashion Victim" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries